


who's your daddy

by Marinetthoughts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #daddyagreste, Crack, F/M, id personally like to apoligyse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinetthoughts/pseuds/Marinetthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>miraculous twitter is a hell pit and im not sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	who's your daddy

Marinette was known for zoning out in class. Whether her mind rushed to the latest akuma attack or what to eat for lunch, it wasn’t uncommon for her to lose herself in her labyrinth of a mind. Secretly, one of the students’ most anticipated parts of the day was watching her flip out when she finally came to. At this moment in time, her glazed eyes were on the back of Adrien’s head. That wasn’t very uncommon, considering the fact that she sits behind him every day, but losing her focus in those gorgeous golden locks of him led to certain thoughts. About him. And her. Doing things that 15 year olds shouldn’t be doing, kids.

Alya looks at her best friend from the corner of her eyes. Her face slowly turns to one of disgust as Mari shifts in her seat, resting her elbow on the desk and leaning forward to subconsciously sniff Adrien’s hair. Mari doesn’t notice how her nose is now inches away from his neck and she’s sinking closer by the second. Alya knows she has to stop her friend from yet again embarrassing herself in front of her crush. Mari’s face is going in for the kill and Alya panics. She quickly throws her pencil right at Marinette’s face, bouncing off her temple and flying to the floor next to her. Mari jumps in her seat and squeaks, a hand flying to her forehead. She’s still unsure what just happened.

Mari looks around the room. Nobody seemed to have noticed her jump. She turns to look at Alya who’s facing away from her and hastily scribbling on her paper. Then she faces forward and accidentally makes eye contact with Adrien, who’s turned around in his seat and put a pencil on her desk.

“You dropped this.” He said. Marinette feels chills run down her spine and a blush creep up her face as she recalls what she’s just spent the last 5 minutes thinking about. She needs him to turn back around and quick, before she makes herself look like a foolish fool. She grabs the pencil at the speed of fast and holds it to her chest, nodding quickly and hoping that’ll be enough to make him go back to his work. As he turns away, she realises how rude she must look after that great debacle. The words fly out of her mouth before she could stop them.

“Thanks, daddy.” She whispers then slams her hands to her mouth. The room falls silent. Adrien, who was turning back to the front, spins his head around to Marinette. His eyes are bulging. Everyone’s eyes are bulging. Mari’s heart is the only sound in the room. She moves her hands off her face and down to her desk and tries to think of something, anything to say to fix this situation. Before she gets the chance to speak, Adrien puts his hands on top of hers.

“Mari, I- I didn’t know you felt that way.” Adrien murmured. Mari freezes in shock and panic. What the fuck is happening. She’s trying to figure out how to respond when she notices Adrien’s eyes beginning to tear up. He brings his fist to his mouth and holds his eyes shut, forcing the tears back in. When he looks back up, he speaks again.

“I promise I’ll be a better father to you than my own.”


End file.
